


Его время

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [9]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Missing Scene, Omega Protagonist, Omega Verse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Небечено.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Его время

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено.

В сумке, которую он находит внутри ветряной электростанции помимо светоотражающего жилета лежит пистолет. А еще удостоверение личности на имя Джона Смита — не очень оригинально, но для миссии подойдет.  
  
На дне, под теплыми вещами и рядом с коробкой запасных патронов он обнаруживает небольшой контейнер — капсула с цианидом не единственное что «Джон Смит» видит в нем.  
  
Полугодовой запас супрессантов кажется насмешкой, потому что напоминают о том, как в ЦРУ не любят агентов с _этим_ статусом. Джон, однако привык к такому отношению за годы службы, тем более что раньше ему тот факт, что он омега не мешал выполнять задания.  
  
Естественно идеально — на меньшее Джон никогда не рассчитывает.  
  


***

Джон чувствует себя некомфортно рядом с Нилом. Но не только потому, что тот узнает какие именно напитки нужно заказать — дело в каком-то странном предчувствии. Или ощущении, что ничем хорошим их знакомство не закончится.  
  
От Нила веет пустотой, и Джон вдруг осознает, что возможно он, как и любой другой порядочный агент ЦРУ тоже не имеет право на самоопределение и уж тем более на то, чтобы пахнуть. Заявлять о своем присутствии таким образом в их профессии почти верное самоубийство.  
  
Джон напоминает себе лишний раз о том, что сегодня утром, как и каждый день до этого он принимает все что необходимо и Нил так на него смотрит по какой-то другой причине. Не той, что приходит первой на ум и вызывает табун мурашек на спине...  
  
Прия отчетливо пахнет как доминант стоит ей оказаться ближе и тогда Джон понимает, как она заняла свое положение на мировом рынке оружия.  
  


***

Инвертированный противник выскакивает из неизвестной установки и Джону приходится сразу принимать бой. Он действует почти автоматически, годы тренировок дают о себе знать, но есть вещь, которая сбивает его с толку сильнее чем движения против потока времени.  
  
Человек в глухой черной маске кажется фейерверком запахов и разных посланий которые прилипают к коже Джона при каждом прикосновении. Это сбивает с толку и не дает сосредоточиться. К счастью Джон профессионал своего дела и такие мелочи как чужой запах не могут помешать ему выполнять свою работу.  
  


***

От рассказов Нила о потомках начинает болеть голова. Джон отсчитывает часы с момента как они оказываются в грузовом контейнере и приходит к неутешительному выводу — действие супрессантов кончится через несколько часов, а их путь до Осло очень неблизкий.  
  
Джон на всякий случай проверяет еще раз запасы воды и еды, а также аптечку. К сожалению, в ней ничего кроме лекарств для Кэт нет. О ее статусе Джон не беспокоится — еще в первую встречу понимает, что Сатор на ней живого места не оставил, пометил чуть ли не от макушки до пят. Настолько сильно от нее фонит.  
  
И сейчас Джон замечает, что расстояние с которого он улавливает все метки Кэт становится все больше. Он косится на Нила и гадает, чувствует ли он ее уже или еще нет?  
  
Нил же наоборот кажется слишком молчаливым и много спит. Тратит время на то чтобы ухаживать за Кэт. Лишь изредка Джон ловит на себе его взгляды, но тот сразу отворачивается.  
  
На половине пути становится совсем невыносимо.  
  
Джон знает, что еще не время. Не _его время_. Но организм, очищенный от супрессантов считает иначе.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вопрос Нила звучит тихо, но достаточно чтобы Джон смог расслышать. Между ними несколько метров, но это расстояние кажется совершенно ничтожным. В ограниченном объеме контейнера воздух слишком быстро окрашивается запахами троих людей и возможно стоит сказать спасибо Сатору за его паранойю в отношении Кэт — ее метка перекрывает почти все.  
  
— Паршиво, — честно отвечает Джон. Он почти не спит, пусть путь до Осло остался и не очень длинный, но совсем без отдыха становится тяжело.  
  
— Как давно ты… — Нил запинается на половине вопроса — их взгляды встречаются и кажется все и так понятно без слов, — последний раз принимал лекарства?  
  
— Перед операцией в Таллине. За час до того, как мы вышли из отеля, — Джон переворачивается на живот, чтобы отвернуться от Нила и хоть так перестать ощущать его взгляд на себе. Помогает это так себе, но на какое-то время приглушает набатом гудящую боль в голове, которая почему-то начинает распространяться по всему телу.  
  
— Плохо, — с какой-то обреченностью в голосе, произносит Нил и шумно вздыхает. Вернее, Джон почти уверен, что Нил сейчас делает пробу воздуха, чтобы по запаху понять, как именно обстоит дело.  
  
— Сейчас еще не _мое время_ , — Джон надеется, что это поможет прояснить ситуацию. — Наверное, это метка Сатора на Кэт так на меня действует.  
  
Джон помнит какие-то старые истории о том, как запах сильного альфы может влиять на омег вокруг и надеется, что это его случай. Плюс последний раз, когда Джон дает себе свободу и позволяет расслабиться и насладиться _его временем_ происходит слишком давно. Практически в другой жизни.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, — Нил звучит слишком близко. Настолько, что Джон вздрагивает, резко переворачивается и понимает, что Нил стоит на коленях возле его койки. Он дышит ртом и глаза его потемнели.  
  
Сейчас Джон наконец-то остро чувствует Нила. Раньше он прячется за навязчивым и агрессивным заявлением Сатора своих прав на Кэт, но на таком расстоянии Джон в состоянии выделить именно Нила.  
  
Джон понимает о какой помощи идет речь. Перебить чертово влияние метки Сатора своей и тогда организм Джона успокоится так как переключится на Нила.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, — произносит Нил. Он смыкает губы и кадык дергается на его шее — Джон видит, как ему тяжело. Нил выглядит так, будто и его супрессанты давно выветрились, и он тоже слишком долго не давал себе воли.  
  
Чертовы правила ЦРУ.  
  
Джон кивает. Будь что будет. Если это поможет выполнить миссию успешно, то он согласен даже позволить Нилу оставить метку.  
  
— Можно? — спрашивает Нил, когда протягивает руку к Джону и едва касается его груди. Приходится закрыть глаза, коротко ответить «да» и больше ни о чем не думать.  
  
Нил становится… ярче. Джон отныне не чувствует Кэт и угнетающее присутствие Сатора на ее коже. Только Нил, которого все больше и больше — он аккуратно касается шеи Джона, проводит ладонью вдоль ворота футболки. Джон старается не вздрагивать, но в данной ситуации он не особо себя контролирует и это одна из самых раздражающих вещей, какие случались в его жизни.  
  
— Нил, не тяни, — Джон почти выплевывает эти слова. Ему хочется поскорее со всем этим закончить, чтобы вернуть себе ясность ума. Он ждет момента, когда его покинет головная боль и неприятная тяжесть по всему телу, постоянная жажда и невозможность собрать мысли в кучу. Это не то состояние, в котором можно спасти мир, и Джон хочет, чтобы оно поскорее закончилось.  
  
Нил судя по звукам наклоняется к Джону. Нет, он не собирается целовать Джона — в этом нет никакого смысла. Нил касается губами основание шеи Джона, то самое место где сходятся ключицы. Губы у Нила горячие и жар исходящий от места прикосновения кажется расползается по всему телу.  
  
А потом губы Нила перемещаются выше, язык проходится по кадыку, и Джон ничего не может с собой поделать — выдыхает слишком шумно, почти пропуская звук наружу.  
  
И вот наконец Нил добирается до того места где заканчивается левая ключица и впивается в него зубами. Это не очень больно, но Джон все равно зажмуривается и прикусывает губу…  
  
След от зубов Нила ноет и даже немного кровоточит, но Джон его почти не замечает. Его состояние улучшается с каждой минутой, фантом Сатора отступает в сторону, а рядом с Нилом находиться приятно и спокойно.  
  
В какой-то момент Джон даже думает, что не против провести хотя бы одно _его время_ вместе с Нилом, но почти сразу отгоняет от себя эту мысль. Сначала необходимо спасти мир, а уже потом все остальное.  
  


***

— Почему на вас моя метка?  
  
Вопрос звучит из-за спины и Джону приходится развернуться, чтобы увидеть кто с ним заговорил.  
  
Черт возьми.  
  
Он всячески избегает любое место на планете, где есть хоть минимальный шанс пересечься с Нилом, но все равно натыкается на него в казино. Шум игровых автоматов и громкая музыка как будто перестают звучать стоит Джону встретиться взглядом с Нилом.  
  
Боже мой, ему хоть есть двадцать один?  
  
— Так по…  
  
— Я услышал вас с первого раза, — Джон перебивает Нила. Тот хмурится, выглядит очень непривычно и Джон ощущает легкий укол совести, что судьба сталкивает их так рано. В самом центре Лас-Вегаса, возле стола с рулеткой.  
  
Джон думает, как объяснить Нилу ситуацию с меткой, но понимает, что на ум ничего не идет. Потому что Джон оказывается в этом никогда не спящем городе с одной конкретной целью — пережить _свое время_ и продолжить работать с холодной головой еще несколько лет, не думая о чужих запахах. А рассказать Нилу о Доводе и инверсии времени, о спасении мира и встречном движении — еще слишком рано.  
  
У мироздания очень странное чувство юмора раз оно сталкивает Джона на пороге _его времени_ с человеком чья метка у него на шее.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — произносит Нил. Он делает шаг ближе и окутывает Джона своей аурой непонимания с легкими нотками юношеской свежести и конечно же любопытства.  
  
Джон думает, что с момента как Нил оставляет ему метку в том самом грузовом контейнере прошло уже почти десятилетие — это если считать в одну сторону — и возможно сейчас им нужно разойтись. Чтобы встретиться через несколько лет, когда Нил заинтересуется спецслужбами.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — Нил вдруг оказывается совсем близко, не стесняясь людей вокруг он наклоняется к левому плечу Джона и принюхивается. — Я бы запомнил если бы пометил…  
  
Он замолкает на половине предложения, выпрямляется и смотрит Джону в глаза. Словно не может решить, как относиться к этой странной находке, не укладывающейся ни в какие разумные объяснения.  
  
А Джон ловит себя на мысли «а почему бы и нет?»  
  
— Метка не закончена, — отвечает Джон и осознание того как именно нужно завершить начатое вспыхивает на лице Нила легким смущением. У Джона снова возникает желание спросить у него хотя бы водительские права, чтобы убедиться, что ему достаточно лет, чтобы находиться в Лас-Вегасе. Чтобы пометить омегу Нил очевидно вполне взрослый...  
  
Но Нил быстро справляется с новой информацией, он облизывает губы и улыбается, а затем протягивает Джону руку, предлагая последовать за ним. И Джон отвечает на это согласием.  
  
Ладонь у Нила горячая и сухая…  
  
_Его время_ не заставляет себя долго ждать — стоило Нилу поцеловать Джона.  
  
Джон раздевается не спеша, давая себе времени на то, чтобы совладать с нахлынувшими ощущениями и не потерять голову окончательно, а Нилу — набраться немного терпения. Молодо — зелено и почему-то Джон уверен, что спешка им сейчас ни к чему.  
  
Возбуждение становится невыносимым, по ногам течет, и Джон возможно впервые в жизни позволяет себе по-настоящему расслабиться. Нил прижимает его к бесконечно высокому панорамному окну, впивается зубами в то самое место, где уже и следов не осталось от предыдущего укуса и весьма нетерпеливо входит в Джона.  
  
Джон едва не охает. С непривычки, а может от того что не ожидает как много… как много будет всего и сразу. И эмоций, и ощущений. И желания нарушить свои же правила.  
  
Кажется, Джон просит, почти умоляет Нила быть ближе и глубже, и быстрее и тот как самый верный и послушный, и самый лучший выполняет каждое пожелание с такой точностью что становится сначала нестерпимо хорошо, а потом немного страшно. Джон не выдерживает, когда перед глазами вспыхивают моменты из его прошлого, невысказанные слова и запрятанные в самые потайные уголки души чувства. Человек с синей повязкой на рукаве и самой лучезарной улыбкой в жизни Джона.  
  
Человек, что в данный момент так близко, что отпустить его во второй раз будет сродни самоубийству.  
  
Возможно Джон позволяет себе заплакать, но никто никогда об этом не узнает, а сам он будет считать, что это оргазм выдавил из него эти слезы…  
  
Джон собирается ускользнуть из номера Нила рано на рассвете. Он ощущает приятную боль во всем теле и думает о том, что в ближайшие годы будет весьма продуктивен для организации.  
  
Нил все еще спит и Джон не просто не хочет будить его. Он намеревается исчезнуть из жизни этого молодого человека еще минимум лет на пять.  
  
— Еще слишком рано, — тихо произносит Джон, глядя на Нила. — Твое время еще не настало.


End file.
